Beyond Help
by SwtxLilAznGrl
Summary: kag/sess. came upon each other, and reminded each one another of long lost friends. *but is it really posible to find someone*
1. short summary

Beyond Help  
  
Swtxlilazngrl  
  
Summary:  
Kagome's a powerful priestess who lives with her adopted son in the forest. What would happen when she stumbles upon a demon fight.. she didn't want o but interfered because of a little girl's cring of help..  
The demon reminded her of a person she once knew  
  
Pleazzzzzzzzzzzz Read and review  
  
Tell me whether or not to continue Some suggestions would be nice Pleazzzz REVIEW 


	2. Memories

Beyond Help. BY: Swtxlilazngrl Chapter 1  
Memories  
  
Disclaimer: Not fair. I don't own Inuyasha; **sniffs** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*^*^* While running towards me, the little six year old girl fell and I ran towards her. "May-may, you should be more careful. Let's go over there; I have to tell you something." I really didn't want to tell her but I had to. I didn't want to go but mother is leaving and I have to go with her.  
  
"kay, but Fluffy, what is it? You look sad; did someone upset you?" She said when we were sitting on the ground surrounded by flowers. She was my best friend although I was two years older; we had also promised that we would be friends forever but now I'm breaking the promise. She was also the only one to ever know what I'm thinking but now I'll probably never see her again.  
  
I sighed and said. "Kagome," I only called her by her real name when I'm serious about something. "I have to go home. I can't stay because my mothers leaving." I tried to look away but I couldn't and stared at her. Awaiting her reaction.  
  
May-may started to say something but didn't because her beautiful, clear- blue (yeah, yeah, I know her eyes are brown in the episodes that I saw on Adult swim but in some pictures I saw, her eyes were blue, so I stuck with blue, no offense but it just makes the story more interesting. I'll get back to the story now.) eyes said it all. She was going to start crying; he hated when girls cry especially her. But the silence didn't last long. She said, "Fluffy," using my childhood nickname that only she and my mother uses. "I knew you had to go sometime but I didn't think it would be this soon. I have something to give you so you can remember me." She never ceased to surprise me; I thought I would be the only one giving a present.  
  
She took out a little pouch made of silk and was colored gold. She said. "Fluffy, this pouch contains herbs and such that have a lovely scent. The herbs are dried so the scent should last for a very long time so long as it didn't catch water. The pouch is gold and made of silk to match your eyes and family." She sniffed and continued. "I made this when we first became friends because I knew you would have to go someday. I kept it with me ever since, just in case something like this happens." She continued. "uhm. when will you leave?"  
  
".tomorrow." I answered receiving an answer that was barely audible to the human ear but he heard it thanks to his youkai hearing. "oh." which then turned into a sob. I came over and gave her a hug and laid her head on my shoulder and said, "I have something for you too." This caused her to look up startled.  
  
I showed her the necklace that I had in my clenched hand. "This is a necklace that all male youkai have. It is meant to be given to one's mate. Mine was made special because I am the heir. The outside which is made of pure crystal was shaped like a crescent to match the one on my head. It also has a jewel on it which is my birthstone. While in the inside is filled with my blood. It was made the instant I was born. You can't open it and the crystal is unbreakable. I,I wanted to give this to you. As a promise I will be back and I will have you as a mate. Will you accept it?" I said all this will afraid of her reaction. But what she did surprised me yet it didn't. She cried and hugged me tight in which out of instinct, I hugged back. I didn't want to let go but I had to because I sensed that mother was looking for me.  
  
She answered me. "Fluffy, I will accept it and I will promise to wait for you. I'll miss you. Please come back to me." After we each took each others gift, I left while she sat down and started to cry again. I couldn't bare it when she cried; I always tried to make her happy and when someone started to bully her, I would stop them my way. Now, I can't even see her let alone protect her. We had both doubted that we would ever see each other again but I had looked over my shoulders and saw her for the last time. *^*^*  
  
"Aghhhh." He said when waking up. 'why do I still get this dream? Its been ten years and I'm now 18. this dream is coming to often, maybe its because the other Lords have been reminding me that I'm of the age for a mate.' Sesshoumaru had been getting this same dream for years but it came more constantly these last few days. He instinctively grabbed the golden pouch with the scent that was a constant reminder of HER. He had been looking for her for years now. The fact that he cant find her is frightening but what was more frightening was the fact that when he first went looking for her, he found her village gone. As in a fire had spread rite through it. He promised her he'd find her and be her mate. He had fallen for her at such a young age especially when she was his only friend and the only one to ever care for him like his mother did. OR it could the fact that she didn't run when she first met him. Either way, she was the first one he ever cared for and he promised himself he will find her even if it's the last thing he did. He missed her a lot ever since he left. Perhaps that is why Rin is with him. She reminds him so much of Kagome, at least personality wise. Her name Kagome always brought back memories. 'Speaking of names; I doubt she even know my name; after all she always called him Fluffy' he sighed, no one called him Fluffy since his mother died. Of course he remembered why she called him Fluffy. She heard his mother called him that and when she asked his name and why he was called fluffy. He told her his name was Sesshoumaru and that his mother called him Fluffy because of his tail. She tried to say 'sesshoumaru' but couldn't so she decided to just called him Fluffy. He then remembered that some demon was causing trouble in the edge of Inuyasha's forests.  
  
"JAKEN" he called reluctantly. And the green toad like creature scurried in and said. "Lord Sesshoumaru?" All of a sudden a little girl with black hair tied to the side came in and jumped on his (I think) Futon and sat there.  
  
"Jaken, are my things ready yet?" Sesshoumaru asked while holding Rin, the little girl he adopted.  
  
"Yes, my Lord. Are we leaving now?" the green servant asked.  
  
"We? I believe I said Me." He said  
  
"Yes, my Lord but you cant possibly leave me here ALONE with that filthy human brat." Jaken replied hoping his master will change his mind.  
  
"Can't I?" He countered.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, please don't leave Rin." The little girl said. "RIN!" Sesshoumaru warned with the look on his face, in which Rin recognized. "Rin means, I mean, I." she said with admiration and hope in her eyes.  
  
"Rin, I have to go." He started but stopped when he saw her eyes water. "Hai, Rin, You and Jaken may go with me."  
  
Both girl and toad sighed with relief. Neither wanted each other's company. Rin responded by giving Sesshoumaru a hug and climbed off of the futon and said. "Rin will pack up with Jaken and meet Sesshie-sama and breakfast." And with that he was left with temporary peace. ************************************************************************ "Agh..." the raven black haired Miko said as she woke up. She instinctively grabbed the necklace at her neck to calm herself. She had had the same dream again for days now. The dream of the little boy she used to know named Fluffy or at least called Fluffy. She couldn't remember his real name even if her life depended on it. The dream was always about the same thing; HIS departure. But next to that dream she also had a nightmare.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Mother, father, where are you." The little girl yelled wishing for an answer as she ran into the village after going to pick some flowers far away in the same place HE left. She had a bad feeling and ran back only to see death everywhere and fire burning over trees and huts and even people. She looked for her mother only to find sudden movements that caught her eye.  
  
"May-may, leave, leave now." Her mother said weakly, proof that she is injured, when she came running over,. "Kagome, you must leave while you can. Your father is gone and I will be too. You are the last hope. Kagome, LEAVE." and with that her mother coughed blood and died.  
  
"Mother, MOTHER. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!! Please." 9 year old Kagome yelled with her last word a whisper. She held her mother close and cried until she collapsed.  
_____________________________  
  
After a while later, a miko came into the village. She was too late and she knew that. Now she's just looking for survivors. It had to be demons, and she knew that and hurried as fast as she can. Now, all she is worried about is the survivors and the demon that might still be nearby. She said to herself, "Oh Kami, I am sorry I am late." And she continued her search through the fire and could have sworn she heard a sob. She looked around her and found nothing but fire. Although it was burning, she went closer to what she assumed was the impossible sob. What she found nearly broke her heart. She found a child who was holding what was most likely her mother. The mother was dead but the child was alive but was unconsciously crying.  
  
Midoriko picked up the child and said, "Kami help, please let her live" (a/n: sorri to interrupt but uh, can anyone tell me who exactly is Midoriko, I think that's her name. I only watched the Adult Swim version in which didn't explain much but the other fanfics I read kinda gave me the feeling she is an ancient ancestor, or old dead miko, or something but if someone knows, please tell me. And I think that's her name correct me if I'm wrong.Thanx.) She ran with the child quickly outside the village to allow the child to breathe clean air. After a few minutes, she sensed a Demon. The demon was most likely a centipede demon. She knew that much thanks to her powers of a miko. After all the guardian of the Shikon no tama (I think that's it), at least after the miko Kikyou died anyways. Midoriko grabbed her bow and arrow and aimed it at the demon. Unfortunately, an exact second before the arrow hit, the demon threw some poison powder at them. She however temporarily forgot the child and out of instinct, placed a shield around herself. The child however, chose that moment to open her eyes and wake up. The child in an instant fell to the ground as the demon died. (Please bare with me, I know it's all too coincidental and fast in this flashback but I had to get it over with and not spend the entire story explaining her past. On with the story)  
___________________________________  
  
Midoriko grabbed the child and immediately ran to her home which is much larger than the other homes. Her home was in vast land surrounded by forests and more land. It was also at an edge of a forest but surrounded by 5 villages. She didn't belong to a village but serve all five. Visitors come for shelter during travel; villagers came for medical problems; demons came to kill; that was her ordinary day. This village that the girl was from wasn't even one of the five around her home but was one where she followed her senses to.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
Kagome sat and thought about her past a little before Shippou woke up. That little child was then raised by Midoriko and lived 7 years of her life in this home. As upsetting as it was, Midoriko died 3 years ago leaving Kagome a home with vast land a responsibility of five villages. Unlike the other miko, Kagome's job was to protect five villages that surrounded her home. She was also different from them because she was a healer who helped heal demons as well as humans. She was also different because she adopted a little kitsune whose name was Shippou.  
  
As soon as she ended her train of thoughts, the little kitsune came in and jumped onto her lap. He said. "Kagome, when are we gonna go?"  
  
With that she remembered that she had to travel to Kaede-baba's village to give her some herbs that only grow around here. If she left after the morning meal, she would make it there before sundown. She would then stay the night and travel home in the morning. "Shippou, we'll leave after the morning meal, is that alright."  
  
__________________End of chapter_________________  
  
Hey guys, sorry but that's all there is for now. Pleaz review and thanx for reading. That's just the beginning, cuz I have a feeling this story is gonna go long. Lotz of 3  
  
Swtxlilazngrl 


	3. Disturbances

Beyond Help. BY: Swtxlilazngrl Chapter 2 Disturbance  
  
Disclaimer: Not fair. I don't own Inuyasha; **sniffs** *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* After the morning meal today, the two of them left after kagome placed spells on her home. They were almost there because she can see the God tree up ahead. (I think that's what the tree is also called.) She woke up today feeling disturbed because of her dreams or nightmare considering, but what she senced when she reached the tree was beyond disturbing. She wasn't sure she should be happy or terrified that SHE was gone. (when I continue to explain some things, ALL KIKYOU LOVERS BEWARE; ALL KIKYOU HATERS. well I think you like it but will also be disturbed. either way it's a one-one situation so uh. just deal.) the old or young miko ^depending on how you look at it^ that was imprisoned on the tree was gone. It could only mean one thing. He was back and he set her free or.another half breed saved her. It wouldn't matter to her. It all leads back to trouble that came to her. She had to give the herb to Kaede-baba soon. She was surprised that there were no attacks yet.  
  
When they reached the village, they went immediately to Kaede-baba's hut. The old miko had been Kagome's friend for years and accepted her differences. "Kaede-baba, we brought you the plant." Shippou said as they went into the hut.  
  
"Shippou, didn't I tell you it's a herb?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah, but stillllll, it's still a plant." He replied reluctantly only to receive a sigh from Kagome.  
  
"Hello young Shippou, good day Kagome, I thank you for coming to my village at such short notice. You must understand that the herb only grew near your home." Old Kaede-baba said while tending to an unconscious patient.  
  
"any thing for you Kaede-baba. You were always at my aid as I am to yours. I have a question to ask you hoping for an answer." Kagome said while Shippou went outside to find some other kids he befriended a while back.  
  
"Of course, please ask and I will give you a true answer best of my ability." Kaede-baba said while getting tea set up and leading kagome to a seat.  
  
"I uhm. I was wondering that are you aware of you sisters where abouts?" Kagome asked reluctantly.  
  
The old miko suddenly became alarmed." What are you talking about, she was trapped in the god tree 50 years ago by Naraku. If my old memories are correct, he fell into an unrequited love to her, and because the love was not returned, he cursed her to be imprisoned in the tree until he or another half demon freed her who truly loved her more or just like him. (any one think they know who that half demon is????? It's a dead give away. Get it dead give away. Dead, you know? Ah forget it.)He tricked her into using her own arrow to trap herself. He of course also wanted the shikon no tama but after she was trapped, well more like dead since it was 50 years already, the jewel disappeared. Obviously it found itself another guardian who turned out to be Midoriko then you. Oh my, im rambling. But please explain."  
  
"Kikyou is not trapped anymore because I couldn't sense her presence. And yes you are right, the jewel is the main subject here because if Naraku freed her, than I am in trouble. As a miko, she like I, can sense the jewel and she and him will hunt me down. But if another Half demon freed her, it would be just the same." Kagome said as silence spread;  
  
"how do you know that Kikyou will try to take back the jewel, I mean it doesn't belong to her and. but.." Kaede-baba sighed with sorrow that her considered dead sister was running around. After all, had it been a demon who had been imprisoned on the tree, they would of lived, but since Kikyou was human, she is already dead and only a body was stuck to it.  
  
"she will try to take it back because her mind is always and formost protecting the shikon no tama. Every miko who is the guardian of the jewel has a job to protect it and to find the jewel's KEEPER. Thus our minds are always thinking that the jewel is ours until we die. In which she did and now it belongs to me till I die or I find its keeper. Once the keeper of the jewel is found, the keeper will be immortal to protect it forever. But a keeper is born every five century until a keeper finds it and gets hold of it. But until the keeper has it, the shikon no tama goes from guardian to guardian, which is why all guardians are mikos to protect it. Let us hope that the half demon who saved her has no intentions of taking the jewel. A miko and a bunch of demons is enough, I don't need another one to the group." Kagome continued. "I will not bother you no longer, I will go, I do not want her to break my barriers and intrude in my home. She will be looking for me and will probably try to kill me. I will leave now."  
  
"you can t leave now, what if you encounter a demon. Or worse yet, my sister." Kaede-baba stated  
  
"I know but if I leave now, I will reach my home but dawn. Good evening Kaede-baba. I will see you soon." Kagome said while leaving the old woman and the hut. She had always liked Kaede-baba, because she reminded her of her grand mother.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
'I still cant believe I let them come, why did I', Sesshoumaru thought, 'oh yeah, of course, Rin's smile and nearly shed tears can always get me to do things.' He was on a trip to destroy a demon who was stupid enough to enter his territory and cause trouble. He hated doing this but he had to kill to keep up his reputation. He had no family left that is if you didn't count Rin but she was family his only family, that is until he found his mate. He sighed remembering he had never been able to find her for the past decade.  
  
When he reached the edge of his territory, it had already been morning when he remembered that not far away was Inuyasha's forest. How could he forget. Inuyasha, his pathetic brother, his other family if that's what you call it, the half demon that was only spared land because his father had wished it. also the bastard that had the Tetsusaiga, he didn't even know how to wield its true powers. Especially when he was stuck to a stupid pathetic healing sword that cant do anything.  
  
He searched his territory for the specific demon, but he also sensed a miko and a kitsune. Oddly enough, he also smelled something familiar but couldn't distinguish it. he ingnored it and searched for the snake demon that was annoying. Within seconds, he sensed and smelled it coming fast at him. "Jaken, Rin, leave NOW! Protect her or I'll have you head for it." Sesshoumaru yelled as the two of them left the scene immediately. Although Sesshoumaru would never kill Jaken even if his life counted on it, he wasn't about to admit that to anyone, regarding his reputation.  
  
Sesshoumaru waited for the exact moment before jumping up to avoid the snake. And the fight began.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
When Kagome reached her home she felt three demons somewhere near her home and decided to investigate. She undid her barriers long enough to get Shippou in and in bed [{a figure of speech but really it's a futon, I think, I'm sure you guys are already used to my *I thinks* now, right cuz I do use a lot of them :p }]. She told him, " Shippou, I sense some demons, I will go and check it out. Alright? I will be back as soon as I can, okay? Go to bed and do not wake up and Leave this place, promise?" which received a sleepy nod and snoring.  
  
She felt around for her bows and arrows and made a quick scan to figure the whereabouts of the three demons sensed. She immediately went in their direction and sensed a demon and heard a little girl crying. She stopped and continued listening for the right moment to intervene. The demon did not sense her for she hid herself behind a tree and lowered her aura.  
  
"let me go, I want to go." The little girl wailed and seemed to be trying to get away.  
  
"stupid little brat, you cant go, he'll have my head if I let you go. Not that I care what happens to you but you cant go. Stupid human brat." The demon yelled while holding the little girl.  
  
Kagome thought that she better do something because 1) she cant let the girl stay with the demon 2) She cant stand crying kids. So she expanded her aura so that he can sense her, then she aimed her bow and arrow at him and said. "Let her go" She then walked closer.  
  
They stared at her in shock in which the demon realized what had happened and snarled, "another stupid human, what do you want, miko?"  
  
The little girl begged, "Help me, Please help me, he won't let me go. I need to go."  
  
Kagome thought that she would need her arrows with the other two stronger demons so instead she decided to better knock him out. She raised her hand and focused her energy to the palm of her hand. She then blasted the energy at the demon and knocked him out.  
  
The little girl stared at Kagome for a moment then stared at the demon on the floor only to crouch down next to him and poked him. "Jaken, Jaken, are you okay?" She said without a response from him.  
  
"He is fine, I haven't killed him.yet. Are you okay, little one. Are you injured in any way. Do you know him?" Kagome asked wondering why the little girl would sound slightly worried.  
  
"He's fine, that's good, at least Sesshie-sama wont be mad at Rin, Rin is fine, can." the girl named Rin hesitated.  
  
"is something the matter?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Can you help me save Sesshie-sama? Rin is worried." Rin said with tears threatening to fall in her eyes.  
  
Kagome wondered who this Sesshie-sama is but said. "If that will make you feel better, yes. But where is this Sesshie-sama?" the little girl pointed in the direction of the demons she had sensed and became worried that this Sesshie-sama might be in danger, especially with two demons in the area. Of course she didn't see the girl's finger pointing but sensed it. ===============================================================  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed Jaken's aura decreasing only to mean that he's unconscious. He also sensed the power of a miko, and smelled her with Rin. Perhaps that's a good thing. Perhaps it is a bad thing. But either way, Rin is coming nearer with the miko. Smelling Rin's scent, Sesshoumaru became distracted and hadn't avoided the attack in time. He is now bitten by the snake demon on the arm in which caused its poison to run in his veins. At that moment, he held his arm but was attacked again. The snack demon wrapped its long scaly body around Sesshoumaru and squeezed until Sesshoumaru had a hard time breathing.  
  
At that unfortunate moment, Rin had to appear with the miko. Two thoughts came to him at that moment. The miko reminded him of. Kagome. Rin was in danger.  
  
It also didn't help that the miko at that moment, raised her arrow with her bow and aimed at him and the snake demon. We both stared at her for we both sensed her before she came. Rin, however, stared at him with worried eyes and wanted to move forward but was afraid. He knew Rin wasn't afraid for herself but was afraid for Sesshoumaru. The miko yelled a soft breezy voice, "DO NOT MOVE. OR I WILL SHOOT. ONE MOVEMENT AND I'LL SHOOT." Sesshoumaru still had a hard time breathing but remained just as calm while noticing that she faced them with her eyes also facing them but she seemed to stare elsewhere.  
  
The stupid snake demon hissed. "Do you think that, that arrow could kill me. My scales are strong enough to penetrate it, and if not, my body fluid contains poison as does my blood. The arrow will dissolve before it reaches deep enough into my body to harm me." He said while continuing to cause pain to the calm Sesshoumaru.  
  
The miko remained calm with her face blank and unreadable. "my arrows are mixed with my power and blood. By blood, unlike others, immediately breaks down demon blood causing either one of you excruciating pain. My arrows can go right through your body to the point where you cant even bleed a drop of blood. Also, it also contains a poison that; first, breaks down all other poison; second, depending on which arrow, can kill you before you feel pain or can kill you painfully within the next five minutes or perhaps even up to days of pain. Are you feeling lucky. Consider yourself already lucky that you haven't moved yet, because, I guess you can say, first one to move is the first to die. Oh, yes, I forgot to mention, I can shoot this arrow through your heart before you can blink an eye. Please continue and I'll show you a demonstration of my ability."  
  
The snake demon presumably chose to ignore her words and tried to wrap its body tighter around Sesshoumaru. But unfortunately for the snake demon, it hadn't even moved a millimeter before an arrow went strait through its heart. The demon fell down immediately and died. The miko said to particularly to no one. "I guess you were lucky, but then again, the agony shouldn't be something a little girl should see."  
  
The moment Rin realized the snake demon died, she ran over to him and wrapped her little chubby arms around his hip, even though he's already down laying on the ground, unconscious. "Sesshie-sama, wake up, you're scaring Rin. SESSHIE-SAMA!" She cried and wept, causing Kagome to gasp in surprise. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
sorry guys, that's about it. Pleaz Review and comment. SwtxLilAznGrl 


End file.
